The Affair
by sweetkijo
Summary: This is short story that will melt your heart. A love that begins with an affair.But who's? There is a happy ending. Read and review. Contains adult content. SessKagInu


**Hey everyone, here is a short love story about none other than Sesshomaru and Kagome. Please read and review. If you like ..and review it…..I might consider doing another soon. Do not worry everyone……I am still working on finishing The Portrait. I just wanted to give you guys a treat. If I do not get reviewed then I will take it you did not like it……well on with the show……**

**Disclaimer #1: This is for adults only…Do not read if you are 17 and younger. You have been warned!**

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me…**_

**The Affair**

Footnote: In this story Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not brothers. Everything else you will understand as you go. I promise everything will fall into place.

Kagome leaned against the lobby wall of the grandest hotel in all of Japan, The Taisho Tower. She was trying to sift through the feelings that were running through her. 'Kami, my legs feel week. Now that I know the truth, am I supposed to be heartbroken or relieved? Uhhh, I need a drink.' Kagome pulled herself together and walked out of the lobby and into the lightly lit bar and took a seat in one of the stools.

The bartender who had been previously cleaning some champagne glasses looked over his shoulder and smiled at the beautiful woman sitting before him. "What can I get for you?"

Kagome looked up and didn't know how to answer his question. She didn't drink, ever. "Um, I don't know, do you have any suggestions?"

The bartender grinned at her. Most people who came into his bar had a favorite and this woman didn't even know what kind of drink she would like. "That depends on how drunk you wish to get, milady."

Kagome exhaled. 'That is a good question.' "I want to get drunk enough to forget. Is that a good enough answer?" Kagome said with a nervous giggle.

The bartender turned around and grabbed a glass. "Forgive me for making assumptions, but it is my guess that you are not a drinker. So I will make you one of my specials and you tell me if you like it. Ok?"

Kagome nodded in agreement and then placed her handbag on the bar. While she waited for him to make the drink she looked around the bar noticing how beautiful it was here. The midnight color to the walls, the silver lining to everything, the soft candlelight that shimmered off the crystal decorations. It was all too romantic. Kagome could feel her stomach start to do flip flops.

"Here you go." The bartender said as placed a green colored drink down in front of her. "It's on the house. Try it."

Kagome forced a smile. Her body ached with pain and frustration and now she found herself in a bar with a drink in front of her. "Thank you, what is it?"

"It's a midori sour. It is pretty popular with the ladies." He said as he turned around to continue cleaning the champagne glasses.

Kagome lifted the drink to her lips and took a sip. 'Mmm this is good. Is he sure this is alcohol? Tastes like an apple jolly rancher.' She sat the drink down "It is very good, thank you."

The bartender looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Glad you like it." He turned back to his duties. He was never one to get into someone else's business unless he was asked to. As a bartender it was his job to listen, not to pry.

Kagome propped her head onto one of her fists while stirring her green treat with the little red straw. She never noticed the man who took a seat next to her at the bar until he spoke.

"Robert, I will take the usual." He said as he sat down on the bar stool.

Kagome looked up and saw the most handsome man she ever laid eyes on now occupying the seat next to her. 'Why next to me? The bar is empty and he had to sit next to me. God he is handsome. Oh…Kagome get your sorry ass out of the gutter. You are married and well….he is apparently a drunk if he comes in here and knows the bartender by name and the bartender knows his drink.'

"Here you go sir, a diet coke with a lemon on the rocks." The bartender handed him the drink and turned to Kagome and winked.

Kagome could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. 'Ok so I was wrong, he is not a drunk. Oh god but he probably thinks that I am. Here I am...in a bar…drinking and it is only 3:00 in the afternoon. Oh…who cares? I am married…right?'

Sesshomaru was headed to his suite after the worst day at the office when he walked by the bar and noticed the most beautiful woman sitting on the barstool. She was wearing a brown corduroy blazer and blue jeans. Her long ebony hair hung in soft curls down her back and she was alone. 'Why does this Sesshomaru care? Maybe it is because she looks lonely and you are too? What can it hurt to have a conversation with a woman once and a while?' He growled at the conversation going on in his head but his curiosity won him over. The next thing he knew he was sitting at her side.

He wanted to break the silence but didn't know how. Every first line he could think of sounded cheesy and desperate. He looked over to her and was surprised to meet her eye to eye. It was then that her soft voice broke the silence.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of this man who was sitting next to her. He was beautiful. His long white hair was pulled back into a long pony tail that hung down his back. He was dressed in a black suit that she could only assume was custom made and very expensive. She was brought out of her thoughts when his golden eyes looked over and locked with hers. Kagome could feel the blood run to her face for getting caught staring. She decided to break the ice. "So you're a stiff drinker huh?"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the woman. "Yes as a matter of fact I am. The lemon always gives a drink that extra kick. And you, what are you drinking?"

Kagome smiled half heartedly. "Um, I think he said it was called a midori… something. I don't know. He said it was popular. I mean it tastes good."

"I see, so you don't know what it is that you are drinking. Am I to assume that you are not a drinker as well?"

Kagome exhaled, doing everything she could not to break down in front of this man. "That is correct. Believe it or not, this is my first time in a bar."

He could see how uncomfortable she was becoming. 'There is a lot of pain in her big brown eyes. Wait, this Sesshomaru does not have time to listen to someone else's problems. So why am I still sitting here?' He took a sip of his diet coke "Are you staying in this hotel on business?"

Kagome looked down at her drink. "No, I live here in town. What about you, are you here on business?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the reflection of the bartender in the mirror and could see that he was smiling. "You could say that."

Sesshomaru turned to face the woman who was sitting next to him and for the first time noticed the wedding band. 'Hmm, she is married. This is going to definitely be interesting. Is she trying to pick up other males behind her husband's back?' He took another sip of his drink and sat it down on the napkin. "My name is Sesshomaru." He said putting his hand out for her to take.

Kagome placed her small hand in his "My name is Kagome."

"Kagome….that is a very beautiful name. It is fitting for you." Sesshomaru said while watching her face turn all different shades of pink.

"Thank you." She said while feeling her face light up on fire. 'Is he trying to come on to me? Can someone turn on the damn air conditioner, it is hot in here.' She thought.

Sesshomaru took the last sip of his coke and before he could request another Robert had placed another in front of him. "Here you are Mr. Taisho."

Kagome looked up at Robert and then over to Sesshomaru. "Taisho? As is in Taisho Tower?" She couldn't believe it. He was a very rich and powerful man, so why was he sitting here talking to her?

Sesshomaru picked up the lemon and squeezed it into his soda. "That is correct." He looked up at Robert who was sporting a huge smile. "Thanks Robert."

Robert looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Anytime, Mr. Taisho." He had worked for the hotel for six years and never once had seen his boss take interest in a woman before, even though he could have had any one of his choosing. Sesshomaru was all work and never play.

Kagome turned and faced Sesshomaru with burning curiosity. She wanted answers. 'Did he sit next to me because I look like easy prey? Does he expect for me to fall at his feet because he is powerful, handsome and rich? I cannot take anymore humiliation today.' She wanted to scream at him for answers but nothing would come out. She turned back to her drink and took another sip.

Sesshomaru could feel her tension building up in her. 'Is she upset because of who I am? Most women in the past who find out who I am throw themselves at me. Why is she so different? Maybe she did not come here to cheat on her husband. So why is she here?' He had to ask her. "Kagome, does it bother you that I own this building?"

She turned to face him, her eyes were burning with fever. "No it does not bother me that you own this building. But what I do not understand is why you… are sitting here talking to me. Is it that you see a married woman alone in a bar early in the afternoon and figured that she must be easy prey?" Her words came out more emotional than she had wanted. 'Why am I attacking this guy? He is just trying to talk to me? That's it, I am loosing it.' Her hand came up to her mouth in shame. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean that." Her eyes started to swell up in tears and she turned her face away not wanting this stranger to see her so weak.

Sesshomaru was taken back by her words and then her display of her emotions. 'This is way too much. What have I gotten myself into? I should have never sat down here. Do I get up and walk away? What is it that is ailing her, and why do I care? She is in so much pain. Why? I will not leave her until I get to the bottom of this. Oh Sesshomaru, you are going to be kicking yourself in the ass for this one.' "You do not need to apologize. It is apparent that you are upset. To answer your question, I did not have any hidden agenda where you are concerned. I needed a drink and you looked like you could use someone to talk to. It appears I was wrong. It is I who should be asking for forgiveness. I will excuse myself and I am sorry for bothering you." Sesshomaru stood to leave but was stopped when her hand grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave. You were right. I could use someone to talk to. Stay with me, please." Kagome pleaded. She didn't know why, but she felt like he was her life line and if she let go she would drown in her sorrow.

Sesshomaru looked down at the beautiful woman who was now looking back at him. He sat back down in his chair. Her sad eyes had a story to tell and he wasn't sure if he could be the one to help. At that moment though, he would have given anything to take away her pain. He sat back down in his chair and looked over at her waiting for her speak but when she did not say anything he decided to break the silence. "Well you know who I am, tell me something about yourself Kagome. What is it that you do?"

Kagome was relieved that he broke the silence. "I am a school teacher. I teach second grade." She said with a smile.

"You like children?" He asked.

She smiled looking down at her drink. "Yes, very much."

Sesshomaru took another sip of his soda. "Do you have any of your own?"

Kagome looked back at him with saddened eyes. "No. I want to but my husband doesn't want any."

Sesshomaru looked over at her. "That is quite the sacrifice you have made."

She frowned at his comment knowing he was right. "You have no idea. How about you? Do you have any children?"

"No. I am not married." He responded.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I can only imagine. Life as a rich bachelor must be nice. You can have any woman you want and no commitment."

Sesshomaru chuckled at her teasing. "No, you are wrong. Life as a bachelor is not what it is all cracked up to be. I would love nothing more than what your husband has. Coming home to the same beautiful woman every night and having her to share my thoughts and dreams with. I envy your husband. Although I think he is a foolish man for not giving you children."

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. Here this beautiful, rich, powerful man sitting next to her, telling her that he envied her husband. She couldn't help it. The tears were starting to fill up in her eyes. Why did he have to bring up him? She was trying to forget him. She took the last sip of her drink and placed her empty glass back down on the bar.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what he had said that made her want to cry. "I am sorry Kagome, that was inappropriate."

She pulled her hand up to wipe away a tear that had escaped her eye. "No…It wasn't. It was very sweet." She said so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

He couldn't hold back anymore. "What is it that is bothering you? Maybe I can help."

She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You can't help me. I have to deal with this on my own. Are you sure you really want to know why I am here?"

Sesshomaru turned his whole body in her direction. He was surprised at how much he really did want to know. "If you are willing to tell me, then I am willing to listen. Would you like another drink before you begin?"

"Yes, please." She looked up to Robert and said "I will take what he is having."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. Robert placed the diet coke in front of Kagome and walked to the other side of the bar to give them some privacy.

She took a deep breath and began. "I am here because I followed my husband here." Kagome said with pain in her words.

Sesshomaru was stunned at her words. "You followed him here? So why is it I am sitting with you and not him?"

A painful grin crossed her lips and she looked down shaking her head. "Because he came here with another woman. God, I am so stupid."

"I see." Sesshomaru was surprised at the anger that was stirring up in his veins. "You are not stupid Kagome. He is. I have only known you for less than an hour and I can honestly say that your husband is a fool."

Kagome looked up at him with such pain in her eyes. 'Where did this man come from?'

"That is nice of you to say but none the less, I am a foolish woman. I gave him everything I had. I even gave up my dreams to fulfill his."

"Did you confront him?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome shook her head and looked down at the floor. "No, I didn't. I just sat there and watched them. They looked so god damn happy. Like he didn't care that he had a wife at home."

Sesshomaru had to fight with every ounce of his body not to go to the front counter and demand for the room number to this man and beat the living hell out of him. He fought to keep in control. This woman didn't need to see him loose it. "Tell me, why did you follow him? Did you suspect his affair?"

Kagome could feel her face blush but decided to answer him. "Yes. I have had this feeling for about a year or so. My friends were the ones who told me that I should follow him. I was praying that they were wrong. But they weren't." Kagome could feel the tears start up again.

"Kagome, we don't have to talk about this if you do not want to." He said softly.

"No, it is ok. But I understand if you have better things to do than to sit here and listen to some strange woman and her depressing life."

"There is nowhere I would rather be than sitting right here with you. I am not going anywhere. Talk if you want. I will listen." He said. He was surprised at his words and even more surprised that he really meant it.

"Well, I don't know where to begin. It was so obvious to everyone else but me of what was going on. Late nights, extra expenses, and the lack of …you know." Her face blushed.

"No, what?" Sesshomaru insisted that she tell him.

Kagome ran her fingers through her long curls. "You know….the intimacy. He wouldn't touch me…..I can't believe I am telling you this."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her. "Why? Is it because I am a complete stranger, or that I am a man?"

Kagome looked up at him. "Maybe both. You do not have to sit here and listen to me anymore. You must think I am pathetic."

"Quite the contrary. I find you most interesting. However I am having a lot of trouble with not getting up and going to find your husband in my hotel and beating the living shit out of him." Sesshomaru hissed as he took another sip of his drink.

Kagome's eyes widened at his last statement. She couldn't help it. She started to laugh. For the first time in months she laughed.

Sesshomaru looked over at her and smiled. He didn't know what he had said that was so funny but seeing her face light up for the first time was an amazing feeling. He wanted to do it again and again.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I needed that." Kagome said as she took another sip of her drink.

"You should smile more often. You are quite stunning when you smile." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at her to see her reaction to his inquiry.

"Why Sesshomaru, are you hitting on me?" Kagome asked still smiling.

He looked into her eyes. "Nope, just being honest. So….what are you going to do about your discovery?"

Kagome's smile dwindled. "I don't know, I guess file for a divorce. Start over. Get a cat or something." She smiled again.

Sesshomaru looked at her more seriously. "I want to continue this conversation with you, but I really want to get into something more comfortable. Would you think I was being too pushy if I invited you up to my room? No hidden agenda."

Kagome looked at her purse and then back at Sesshomaru. "You wouldn't think I was easy if I said yes would you?"

He looked at her with passion filled eyes. "Not at all."

She grabbed her purse and stood to her feet. "Ok, lead the way." She couldn't believe she was doing this. Her heart was going a thousand miles a minute. 'What am I doing? We are just going to talk. I am an adult and he is an adult and we are going to have an adult conversation. I can do this. God I wonder what it would feel like to have his arms around me. I don't even remember what that feels like. Inuyasha hasn't touched me in months.' Her thoughts were interrupted when he placed his arm on her lower back to guide her out of the bar.

Robert looked over at the leaving couple and smiled. 'It's about time.'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An hour earlier, Inuyasha and his mistress were leaving the hotel when something caught his eye. His wife was sitting in the bar of the hotel talking to another man. His stomach flipped and pain shot through him. "What the fuck? What is she doing here? Who the fuck is she talking to?' He wanted to stomp over there and grab her arm and get to the bottom of it. Suddenly he remembered what he was doing there and couldn't bring himself to do it. The woman he was with at the time was snuggled up in his arms. 'Kami, what if she knows? If she suspected ….. then why has she not said anything? I can't keep doing this. I need to tell her.' He thought as he quickly left the hotel before she saw him and his mistress together. Even thought he had spent the past hour upstairs having mind blowing sex with his mistress he couldn't help the anger of his wife talking to another man. 'I will have to ask her later what she was doing here. First I will need an excuse as to why I was here.'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru put in a key to the elevator and then pushed the button to his suite. The elevator ride was quiet. It wasn't long before the doors swung open and his suite came into full view. It was beautiful. It was done in soft colors and there were vases of flowers throughout the room.

Sesshomaru guided her into the living room where there was already a fire going. "Please make yourself comfortable, I am going to go change."

Kagome smiled and took a seat on the couch. "Thanks."

Sesshomaru went to his room and quickly changed into a tee shirt and jeans. He walked back into the living room and saw her looking through one of the magazines he had laying next to the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes that would be nice thank you." Kagome said as she flipped through the Travel magazine filled with the world's best paradises.

Sesshomaru entered the living room with two glasses of diet soda. He handed her hers and then took a seat on the floor next to where she was sitting on the couch. "You travel?"

Kagome looked over the top of the magazine "Huh? Oh…no. I have never been outside of Japan. Someday maybe." She said as she laid the magazine down.

Sesshomaru was surprised. The world was so beautiful and yet she hadn't even set foot outside of Japan. "You should."

Kagome sat on the floor next to him and took another sip of her soda. "You are right. I have always wanted to go on a cruise."

"May I ask why you have not?" He asked.

Kagome turned away from him and looked at the fire and then back at her drink. "I guess you can say it was another one of my sacrifices. He was afraid to fly or to get on a boat."

Sesshomaru wanted so badly to kiss her at that moment but held back the urge. "He is a fool Kagome. You deserve so much more. He doesn't know how lucky he is. I will never understand it."

Kagome looked over at him and could feel his loneliness. "Never understand what?"

His eyes met hers "It is hard to explain."

"Tell me. You listened to me, now it is my turn to listen. Explain." She said softly.

Sesshomaru turned to face the fire once again. "I am a business man and have worked hard to get where I am. But when I come home it is always to a quiet and very empty home. Every woman I have met only wants one thing from me. Money. I have serious trust issues and have never found "The one." What I do not understand is why a woman like you would give up everything for a man….and why the hell a man as lucky as your husband would throw it all away. I would never do that." He took another sip of his drink before looking over to Kagome. He was surprised at her reaction. She was crying. "I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kagome couldn't help it. Something clicked in her mind. 'He is just as lonely as I am.' She reached up and slid her finger down his cheek. She didn't know why or what she was doing but at that moment she needed him. "Sesshomaru….." spilled from her mouth in almost a whisper.

He couldn't help himself. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair before leaning over and gently kissing her. 'I shouldn't be doing this. She belongs to another. I am taking advantage….but she smells and tastes so good. I want her to be mine, not his.'

He quickly broke the kiss and pulled away. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Kagome opened her eyes to look deep into his. She had not been touched like that for so long and it was divine. She licked her lips. "Why? You did nothing that I did not wish for you to do."

Her words struck him like lightning and he suddenly felt more aroused then he has ever been in his life. "Do you want me to kiss you Kagome?" He whispered with his hand in the cape of her neck massaging her soft skin.

She closed her eyes and licked her lips again before whispering back "Yes."

That's all he needed to hear. He pulled her into him, kissing her with wet open kisses. He felt her tongue come out across his lips inviting his to come out and play. He hungrily met her invitation and filled her sweet cavern with his tongue. He heard a soft moan escape her mouth and it was driving him mad.

Kagome was lost in the kiss. For the first time in so long she felt desired and wanted. She didn't know where this was going but she didn't want him to stop. Her body was coming to life and he was the reason for it. She wanted to give him just as much as he was giving to her. They were both so alone and desperately needed one another even if it was just for one night.

She was driving him to immeasurable heights with just this kiss. He needed to know how far this was going to go before he lost his will power and took her. He didn't want to cause any more pain in her life. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to let her go after tonight. He pulled away from the kiss for a second time resting his forehead on hers. "Kagome, we need to stop here, I am afraid if we don't I won't be able to control myself if this goes any further."

Kagome thought for a second about what he said before crawling onto his lap and looking down on him. "Please don't stop. I haven't felt like this for so long. If only for tonight….I want to remember what it feels like, even if it isn't real."

"Even if what isn't real?" he asked softly while running his finger down her cheek.

Kagome leaned her head into his caress and closed her eyes. "To be loved."

His breath was caught in his throat. She wanted him to make her feel loved. He had so desperately wanted the same thing. 'Could it be that this woman is my destiny? No, life is never this good. She will leave in the morning and probably take her husband back. I want her so badly. The question is, will I be able to let her go….?' He kissed her softly on the lips and said "Kagome, I assure you what is about to take place here is very real."

Kagome leaned in and kissed him with everything she had. She was hungry for him and wanted him to know it. He moaned into her mouth which she met with a moan of her own. His hands started to roam her back and he felt her body quiver with need. Her hands slid up under his shirt and slid over his hard chest feeling his nipples harden. He groaned with pleasure as the feeling of her soft hands on his flesh.

Kagome pulled from he kiss as she pulled his shirt up over his head. 'Kami, he is so beautiful.' He was looking back at her with pure lust in his eyes and she loved every minute of it. She watched his eyes as she slid her jacket off of her shoulders. Her hands went down to grab the bottom of her satin tank top and was met with his hands. He helped her guide her shirt up over her head. Her round breasts were still hidden from his view by her lace bra. He watched intently as she reached around her back and unsnapped the contraption. He lifted his hands up to her shoulders and slid the straps down her arms giving him full view of her breasts. 'Kami, she is perfect.'

She leaned in and kissed him once again opening her mouth to take him in. Something about this man made her feel so free and unashamed. She had been dating Inuyasha for a whole year before she let him get to first base. He was the only lover she had ever had until now.

He placed one hand around her back and the other around her neck laying her gently down on her back. He knelt down onto her body loving the way her bare skin felt against his. His hands began to explore her softness and she filled his mouth with soft moans as he massaged her breast. She was so soft and he wanted explore every inch of this woman and that is exactly what he was going to do. He broke the kiss and sat back on his heals leaving a panting Kagome looking at him with passion filled eyes.

He stood up and walked to her side picking her up bridal style and walked her back into his bedroom. He didn't want to make love to this precious gem on his living room floor. He laid her down on his soft bed and crawled up on it with her. Her eyes were full of need and he was the man who was going to give it to her. He wouldn't quit until she was screaming his name. Not her husband's but his. He would fulfill her like no other man could. He leaned in and kissed her once more while his other hand started to unbutton her jeans. He wanted her naked and underneath him. His kisses started to trail down her neck and then down to her round mounds. He watched as his hand caressed one of her breasts and how her nipple started to harden from his ministrations. He couldn't help it any more he wanted to taste her. His tongue slid across her nipple before taking it in his mouth and lightly sucking at it. He could hear her heartbeat speed up and her breathing become erratic. He pulled himself up onto his heals started to remove her pants. He slid down her zipper and then grabbed the waist of her jeans and pulled them down.

Kagome was lost under his spell. His touches were so soft and gentle. Her eyes met his as he undid her zipper. She lifted her hips giving him permission to take her pants. She lifted her feet as the last of her pants came off. The only thing left on her body was her damn underwear. She was thankful at this moment that she was wearing a cute pair and not one of her granny underwear. He slid his fingers up under the sides of her underwear and with little effort they slid off and were now lying on the floor with her jeans.

He had to remind himself to breath. He had been with other women before but this was different. She was breathtaking, almost as if she were made just for him. His hands gently separated her legs, so he could get a better view of her treasure. His excitement was at its full peak, and desperately wanted to taste her. He leaned down and started to lay a trail of soft wet kisses from her hips to her thighs. Moving down farther he kissed her soft folds and then brought his tongue out to lick his own lips. "You taste so good Kagome." He separated her lips with his fingers and slid his tongue around her wetness. He moaned as her honey filled his tongue with her sweet flavor. As his tongue rolled round and round her clit Kagome's hips slowly left the bed pushing her self against his mouth. He slid his hands underneath her buttocks and lifted them up giving him a much better angle to continue eating his desert.

Kagome wanted to scream. The pleasure was indescribable. She had never before felt a need as strong as this one. Her hands clutched the blanket underneath her, trying desperately not to loose control.

He could feel her body tense up. She was so close …too close for her to hold back now. "Cum for me Kagome, let me taste you"

Hearing his soft demand, Kagome lost her battle.

"Mmm….uhh…ahhh….Sesshomaruuuuu….uhh…uhhh….oh Kami…Mmmm…It feels so goooood!" She screamed as her body convulsed with a powerful orgasm. Her breathing was becoming erratic. She couldn't seem to catch her breath even though she was desperately trying to pull air into her lungs. She was hyperventilating and on the verge of passing out. 'This isn't happening'

He slid over the top of her panting body and looked down into her eyes. She was having trouble catching her breath. He needed to calm her down and quick. "Kagome, look at me." Her eyes met his with a look panic in them. "Calm down and breath, come on breath……" He whispered to her in a calming voice while caressing her cheek. Slowly her breath came to her and she started taking deep breaths. He smiled at her and her face turned a deep shade of red. He leaned in and kissed her before sayinh "You can't pass out now, I have just begun."

Kagome was shocked. Never before had her body responded this way. Not to mention a little embarrassing. She couldn't believe she almost passed out. 'Damn he is good. It is time I give him a taste of his own medicine.' He bent down to kiss her but was cut short when she pushed him off of her and rolled him over onto his back. "You are right, we have just begun. You have had your fun, now it is my turn."

This is something he was not expecting but welcomed it. He laid back onto the pillow watching her as she undid his jeans and pulled them down exposing himself to her. He hissed as she took him in her hand and rolled her finger across the tip of his head.

Kagome was nervous at what she was about to do. It always seemed more of a chore with her husband but this…this was different. She wanted to give this man every bit of pleasure he had just given her. She looked down at his very large member and licked her lips, preparing to take him in. She leaned down and slid his tip over her tongue. She looked up at him when she heard him gasp. He had thrown his head back into the pillow. She decided to tease him a little more. She repeatedly sucked in his tip and then let it slide back out of her mouth. With one hand she started to massage his shaft and with the other she started to massage his balls. He began to moan in pleasure with each of her ministrations. When she felt his balls tighten in her hand she knew that it was time to take it farther. Little by little she took more and more of him in her mouth constantly rolling her tongue around his shaft. His hand reached down and grabbed her by the hair which turned her on even more. In one quick moment she took him all in. She almost gagged as his tip hit the back of her throat but managed to keep going. His hips started to buck into her mouth and his moans were becoming almost animalistic. She sucked harder and harder until he exploded his seed into her mouth with a load growl. As he filled her mouth with each pulse of his orgasm she swallowed not wanting to miss out on a single drop of his juices. When all was tasted she lifted her head to meet golden ones. She wiped her mouth and pulled herself over him in a straddling position. "You taste good too." She said with a seductive smirk.

He rolled her onto her back taking the dominate position once again. He looked down at the beauty that was now lying beneath him. The way her dark hair was spread across his pillow and her chocolate eyes sparkled in the moon light that came in from the window was enough to take his breath away. He did not know how he came across this treasure but he knew then that he would not let her go without a fight. He pushed her thighs apart with his knees and nestled his hips between her legs. He was already once again hard for her. "I want you so bad." His voice was raspy with need.

Kagome looked up into his deep golden eyes, for a moment they almost appeared red. Her hand came up to tenderly slide across his lips. She gasped as he took her fingers into his mouth and began to lightly suck on them. She placed her other hand behind his neck pulling his talented mouth down onto hers and moaned as his tongue traveled around inside of hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she grinded her hips up into his. She could feel his need at her entrance. "I want you too, Sesshomaru." She whispered in between kisses.

He broke the kiss to look into her eyes. He never heard such a melody of words before. "And you shall have me." He placed himself at her opening and with one hard thrust he entered her hot wetness.

Kagome threw her head back as a large moan escaped her mouth. She felt so complete with him inside her. Like a hunger only he could fill and a thirst he could only quench.

He began to move in and out of her with small movements taking in her tightness with each small thrust. His hungry mouth came down on hers and devoured her sweet taste. Her body was taking his to levels that were beyond comprehension. "You feel so…. good, so…. fucking…. tight." He grunted as he thrust harder and deeper into her.

Her insides felt like they were going to explode. With every thrust he gave brought her body near the edge of insanity. Her hips were bucking, meeting him halfway.

"Oh…..Kami, don't stop……….ahh….ahh ……….Sesshomaruuuuuu….ahh…Fuck me….oh god I'm cumming…..Mmmm…ahh..ahhh… ahhhhhh! She screamed.

He could feel her walls tighten around his staff and hearing her screaming his name as she came. He couldn't stop. He started to thrusts harder and faster into her like a wild beast. He threw his head back and with one last hard thrust he came hard moaning her name. His body was shaking from all of the exertion. He laid down upon her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I don't want this to end. Stay with me tonight."

Kagome didn't want this to end either but she knew that it wasn't meant to be. She was married to another. She knew that her marriage was over, but this man deserved better than her. She was used up goods. She wrapped her arms around his back as tears fell down her cheeks. She would wait until he fell asleep before leaving. "I will stay."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the house Inuyasha paced the floors and waited by the phone. He had dialed her cell phone a thousand times but it always went straight to voice mail. He had a bad feeling in his stomach like he was about to loose everything. He had been having an affair for almost a year now and he had tried to break it off on more than one occasion. He knew that Kagome deserved better. He had wanted to tell her about the affair but each time he looked at her his heart broke. She trusted him. He was her first and he knew that he was her everything. He just couldn't rip her heart out like that. Now it is probably too late. He looked at the clock. 2:00am. "Where the fuck are you Kagome?"

He sat the phone down on the receiver and took a seat at the kitchen table. For the first time he cried. "So this is what she must have felt all those nights she waited for me. I have lost you haven't I Kagome?" He buried his face in his hands, sorry for everything he had done.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around the room and noticed the clock that read 1:30am. She looked over at the sleeping man who had just given her life back. She carefully crawled out of bed, not wanting him to hear her leave. She grabbed her clothes and walked quietly out of the room. Once back into the living room she found the rest of her clothes and quickly got dressed. She noticed a pad and pen lying next to the phone and decided to sit down at the table and write him a letter of goodbye. Her heart was breaking with every word she wrote. She stood to her feet and started to walk into the bedroom but stopped at the vase of white roses. She bent down and smelled them. They smelled amazing. She pulled one from the vase and made her way back into the bedroom. She placed the letter and the rose on the pillow that her head once rested upon. A smile came across her lips as she mesmerized the face of the man she never wanted to forget. She turned and walked away…..right out of his life.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha's head lifted when he heard her keys at the door. He wiped the dried tears from his face not wanting her to see him this way. He was angry and hurt.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Inuyasha sitting at the table and from the looks of it he had been waiting for her. She put her purse down and went over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass. She walked over to the fridge and opened it pulling out some apple juice to drink. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her.

"Where have you been?" He asked

"What do you care? I am surprised you're here and not working over time." Kagome shot back.

"Cut the bullshit Kagome, I saw you today." Inuyasha spat with anger. He was putting himself on dangerous ground but he didn't care.

"You saw me where Inuyasha?" Kagome leaned up against the sink sipping on her juice calm as ever.

Inuyasha's anger was rising with each second. "I saw you at the Taisho Tower today, you were sitting at the bar with a man. Who is he Kagome, tell me."

Kagome turned to face her angry husband. 'Could it be that he was truly this stupid. He had the nerve to admit he was at the hotel and he wants to question my reasoning for being there.' "Stop interrogating me. You gave up your right to question me when you made the decision to fuck another woman." She didn't mean to loose her temper but she couldn't help it.

Inuyasha turned a pale shade of green. "You saw us?"

Kagome looked at him with of pure hatred. "Yeah……I saw you. I followed you and your lover to the Taisho Tower. She is pretty Inuyasha. I think she will make you very happy."

"Wha…what….what are you saying? Please don't tell me you are saying what I think you are saying." Inuyasha started to plead. He didn't expect this.

Kagome put her empty glass in the sink and turned to him. "I want a divorce. I deserve better than you give me….I want to be loved…I want to have children…..Jesus….I want to go on vacations!"

"Is this about that guy I saw you with today? Did he promise you those things…Is that who you have been with until all odd hours of the night? Did you fuck him?" Inuyasha was now screaming at her.

"I do not have to answer you. You have no right to judge me!" Kagome was now screaming back at him."

"Just tell me….Did YOU FUCK HIM!" Inuyasha was in her face now screaming at the top of his lungs.

"YES! YES, I fucked him. Are you happy now?" Kagome was now furious. She turned around to go into her room but was quickly stopped when he grabbed her by the arm and swung her back around.

"No, you will NOT walk away from me. I want to know why?" Inuyasha was no longer screaming but was still very angry.

"Why what? I don't know what you want me to say." Kagome hissed.

"Why didn't you confront me when you saw me? Why did you have to sleep with another man?" He asked more softly.

"You don't get it do you? You are the reason. It has been months since the last time you touched me. You made me think it was me. All this time I thought I was a bad wife, never good enough for my Inuyasha. I gave up everything for you only for you to betray me. I did not want to believe it, but my friends were right. They have been telling me for months that you were cheating. I just could not bring myself to believe it. But I saw it for my own eyes. You were kissing her. For the first time in my life I felt broken…lost. You did that. You broke me. As for the man I met in the bar, he reminded me what it feels like to be a woman. That is also something you have failed to do. Now if you will excuse me, I need to pack my things." Kagome said as she tried to release her arm from his grip. "Let go Inuyasha ….it is over."

"So that is it, you are leaving me? All because some stranger made you feel like a woman. You're not a woman, you are A WHORE!" He screamed in her face.

Kagome's hand came up and slapped his face so hard that Inuyasha almost lost his balance. "How dare you. I loved you. You betrayed me in the worst way possible. But since you think so little of me then it should be easy to get over me. That is if you ever loved me at all."

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek as he listened to her words. She was right and he knew it. "I am sorry Kagome. I didn't mean it. Please don't leave. We can work this out. Can't we?"

"I don't think so. I am tired Inuyasha. I have been so wrapped up in you that I have lost myself. I can't do this anymore. You have to let me go." She pleaded as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and hugged her. It had been so long since he had held her like this. "I am sorry Kagome. I never meant to hurt you. I know it is me who failed this marriage. I never wanted you to feel this way, you were a good wife. This is all my fault. I am so sorry."

Kagome pulled herself to look into the eyes of the man she had loved for so long. "I am sorry too. But I need to move on and I need you to let me go. I don't want anything. You can have the house. It holds too many bad memories for me. I am going to go stay with Sango until I can find a place of my own."

Inuyasha for the first time felt his whole world fall apart. 'This is really happening. She is leaving me.' He looked down at her. "Is there any hope for us at all?"

Her hand came up to wipe the tears away from her face. "I am sorry, but no."

His hand released her arm and he watched as she turned around and left the room. He couldn't help but follow her to their bedroom where she began to pack a small bag of clothes. When she was done she pulled the bag up over her shoulder and walked over to him.

She placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Good bye Inuyasha. I will come back for the rest of my things later. Ok?"

He nodded and watched her head for the front door. When he heard the front door close he lost it. He fell to his knees in despair and pounded his fists into the floor. 'What have I done?'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru woke to the feel of cold sheets. He quickly sat up looking around the room. Her clothes were gone and apparently so was she. He looked over to where the woman once laid and noticed the rose and note underneath it. Reaching over to his nightstand he flicked on the light and took the letter into his hand and began to read……

My dear Sesshomaru,

Please forgive me for leaving. I could not bare the goodbye. I wanted to say thank you for what you have done for me. You made me remember who I once was and who I want to become. I wish we could have met under different circumstances. You deserve more than I could ever give you. I am broken, and I refuse to allow you to be the one to pick up the pieces. I envy the woman who will win your heart. You are truly a wonderful man. I will not forget you. I will see you in my dreams.

Love Kagome

Sesshomaru laid the letter on the nightstand and picked up the pillow she had laid on. He brought it to his nose and inhaled taking in her perfume. 'I will not let you go Kagome. I will give you time, but I will not let you go.' He placed the pillow back down on the bed and picked up the rose she had left for him bringing it up to his nose. He turned the light off and rolled over snuggling into her pillow.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Six months later……………………..

Sesshomaru had been watching and waiting from a distance. He had hired a private detective to find his missing Kagome. It took about a month of searching all of the grammar schools this side of Japan before finding her. He had found out that she had filed for divorce the day after they met and that she had gotten her own apartment not to far away from where she worked. All he could think about for the past six months was her. She invaded his every thought when awake and every dream when he closed his eyes. No woman had ever been able to keep his interest. Yes, she had been his for only one night but it was enough to know that she was not someone he would be willing to let go of. He had been working on a plan to bring her back into his life and this time for keeps. His scheme was just beginning; he could only hope that she would play his game.

Kagome entered her empty apartment and hung her jacket and her keys up on the wall. She was just starting to feel comfortable calling the small two bedroom her home. She sat on her couch and started to sift through her mail as the large vanilla envelope caught her attention. She ripped the seal and pulled out a thick packet of papers and read the front of it. Her fingers rolled over the words boldly printed on the front of the letter. Her divorce was final. She was no longer married but free. She was brought out of her thoughts when the phone rang. She didn't want to get it but she couldn't take the chance of it being important so she reached over and picked up the phone.

K: "Hello?"

Sales clerk: "Is Mrs. Kagome Higurashi available?"

K: "Speaking."

Sales clerk: "Oh hello there. My name is Sarah Suki, I work for a travelers agency. We wanted to congratulate you on your winning a pass for a seven day cruise to a destination of your choice."

K: "Uhhh, is this a joke, because I do not think it is funny."

Sales Clerk: "No ma'am. I assure you this is no joke."

K: "But I didn't enter any drawings."

Sales Clerk: "I see. Well it is possible that one of your friends did. Are you interested?"

K: "What travel agency did you say you were calling from?"

Sales Clerk: "I am calling from Carnival cruises travel agency. Look I am sure this is quite a shock, but it is not the first time I have seen someone nominate another to win a prize. But whoever did must have thought you deserved it and quite frankly, we do too. But we need to know if you are interested."

K: "And this is free, are you sure this is for real?"

Sales Clerk : "I promise this is for real. It is a 100 paid in full trip. I can send out the cruise packages with all of the different destinations along with my business card. That is unless you would like to come down here in person."

K: "Oh my god, I can't believe this. Yeah, um I would rather come down in person, you know ….to make sure that this is for real."

Sales Clerk: "No problem. Would you like to come in tomorrow?"

K: "Yeah, that sounds fine. How about around 4:00pm?"

Sales Clerk: "Sounds great. I will book your appointment now."

Kagome took down her address and hung up the phone. She went around her room screaming and yelling in excitement. She had never had any luck in anything. Things were starting to look up. Once she calmed down she called all of her friends including Sango and asked if they had entered her into a drawing. To Kagome's surprise none of them knew what she was talking about. Kagome was at a loss, but in the end what did it matter? She was going to finally get to travel to another world outside of Japan.

Sesshomaru paced his office waiting for Sarah's call. When the phone finally rang he snatched it up before the first ring had a chance to finish.

S: "Yes?"

Sarah: "Sesshomaru, this is Sarah. Well she took the bait. She is coming in tomorrow to pick the cruise of her choice. You know you owe me big, right?"

S: "Yeah, I know. Look, after she chooses her package make sure that.."

Sarah: "I already know…you have gone over this with me a dozen times. I will make it the most memorable moment in both of your lives. I will call you tomorrow cousin."

With that she hung up. His plans were finally in motion. Now it was all up to Kagome.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was unpacking her suitcase getting settled in her suite. She had never imagined that she would be taking a cruise to Jamaica first class. When she was done she walked over and slid the doors to her private balcony and stepped out to the ocean breeze. The ship was set to sail in two hours and she was beside herself with excitement. She went back inside her room and sat down on the bed reading the ships itinerary. Dinner was at eight and ten. She wanted to go to the eight o'clock dinner and then sit for a while on the deck watching the moon dance with the stars.

Dinner was elegant and she sat with a group of married couples. Her mind often wondered off to the man she had walked away from. She wondered what he was doing right now, is he married? She wished she could tell him about her first trip and how beautiful the ship was. Kagome took her last sip of her diet coke and lemon and excused herself from her new friends. She walked over to the bar and asked for a new diet coke and lemon before walking outside to the deck. It was lonely and quiet except for some of the laughter that drifted outside from the people still enjoying their dinner. She walked over to the rail and looked down at the waves that crashed against the side of the large ship and how the moon sparkled off of the black water. Her deep thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard his voice…..

Sesshomaru walked up right behind her. She looked so beautiful in her long navy evening gown and how her hair danced in the wind. "So, you're a stiff drinker huh?"

Kagome turned to face the man who she thought she would never see again. "……Yes….. as a matter of fact I am. The lemon always gives a drink that extra kick." She smiled as her heart began to race and goose bumps ran up and down her body until it began to shake.

He stepped in close to her…..so close she could feel his hot breath against her cheek. He took off his jacket to his suit and swung it around her shoulders.

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes "Sesshomaru….did you do this?"

A small grin slid across his lips. "Which part?"

Kagome was trying to piece things together "This….this trip…you and me?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her dark brown eyes. "Yes, I did this. I have waited a long time for this. I hope you are not angry."

Kagome was so confused. She had set him free. Free from her and free from her problems. He deserved better than her. "Why?"

Sesshomaru brought up his hand and cupped her chin and catching her eye contact with his "Because from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew then and I know now that you are "The one." I want to love you, spoil you, travel with you, stay up all night talking with you, making love to you. I want you to be the mother of my children. Please Kagome, don't walk away from me again. Let me love you. Tell me you will because if you don't I will spend my life trying to change your mind."

Kagome could feel the warmth of her tears rolling down her cheeks. She had heard these words come from his mouth before, but she had always been dreaming.

Kagome swallowed "Are…you for real…You are not a dream….are you?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "No. This is not a dream. I am for real. Feel for your self." He said as he pulled her hand up to his face and he leaned into it before kissing it lightly.

She watched him intently as he kissed the palm of her hand. His lips were so warm and she desperately wanted to kiss him. He looked up and read what her eyes were telling him. He leaned in and claimed her lips with such softness that it made her knees buckle. If it weren't for his strong arm that had wrapped around her waist she would have collapsed onto the deck.

He gently pulled away and looked down at his lost love and whispered "You wouldn't think I was too pushy if I asked you to my room. No hidden agenda."

Kagome started to laugh "No. But would you think I was easy if I said yes?"

Sesshomaru grabbed her hands in his. "Never, my Kagome."

The End

**Please be kind and review……It keeps the creativity flowing…..**


End file.
